


停在昨天

by mikazuki_yan_NING



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki_yan_NING/pseuds/mikazuki_yan_NING
Summary: 如月弦太朗无数次看见歌星贤吾在自己眼前以不同方式死去，他决意拯救贤吾。
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Kudos: 1





	停在昨天

**Author's Note:**

> 高亮看一眼:这是个将来可能会细化的一个脑洞【黑化加粗】  
> 一句话剧透:w，你家记忆体害人不浅。  
> 是疯狂想嫖歌星贤吾的产物【大喊】  
> ooc先放一边，  
> 我赶紧打个预警，贤吾有女友，然后经过一系列事情，和弦太朗在一起了。  
> 时间线应该是大学一二年级。  
> BGM:ツギハギスタッカート（拼凑的断音）

如月弦太朗被告知歌星贤吾有了新女友，但他并无太大的反应就好像之前那个前男友不是他。他和悠木打电话，准备筹办假面骑士部之间的聚会。在聚会之前的时间里，他见到了贤吾的新女友——三森晶。那个女人长相很有攻击性，艳丽而张扬。在表面对人处事却很温和，对弦太朗也是淡淡的态度，但掩饰不了她眼中的骄傲与野心。  
“弦太朗学长，谢谢你告诉我贤吾的喜好。”  
“嗯。”  
她想看到弦太朗露出咬牙切齿或是尴尬或是败犬的表情，但失败了，那个人只是点点头说不客气。  
聚会期间，假面骑士部的人重聚，美羽和隼在一起，友子和流星在一起，每个人聊着曾经的往事，贤吾带来了三森晶，众人好奇弦太朗居然和贤吾分手了，但没有表现出来，只是悄悄打量三森晶，观察她的表现。事实上，她的行为举止很过关。  
在半途，流星把弦太朗拉出去，问他为什么分手，而那个人只是简单地解释了一句。  
“性格不合。”  
流星只想骂街，tm你们处了五年，你明追暗追了他两年现在跟我说性格不合分手了？糊弄傻子呢？  
他真的很想和弦太朗争执一番，毕竟肥水不流外人田，但看到弦太朗那副不知道怎么形容的样子，他放弃了，只是拍了拍弦太朗的肩膀。  
“那你好自为之吧。”  
也许是见到旧友的缘故，贤吾喝了些酒，酒品不好的他执意要回母校看一看，而三森晶说这么晚了，也没什么好看的。其他人却说，既然贤吾想去就去，而在这时贤吾又让弦太朗陪着自己去，两个人。三森晶扫了一眼假面骑士部的人，无奈同意。  
路上弦太朗只是沉默地走在贤吾的旁边，本来没有什么，一辆失控的车撞向了他们，贤吾却在这时推开了弦太朗，于是弦太朗只能看着贤吾再次倒在他的面前。  
对，再次。  
贤吾在他面前，在同一天死了无数次，而他毫无办法。  
“三森晶。”  
奇怪的是，这一次贤吾对着弦太朗无声地说了他现女友的名字。  
弦太朗从梦中惊醒，摸起手机亮起屏幕，6.14 6:24  
时间再次重来但这一次弦太朗寻着上一次轮回贤吾的话，去找了与他应该毫无关联的三森晶。  
“贤吾成为你男友的事我已经知道了。”  
这一次弦太朗选择先发制人，倒让三森晶有些疑惑和吃惊。  
“如月同学有什么话要说吗？”  
三森晶理了理自己有些乱的发梢碎发，颇为随意地说。  
“无数次重复这一天，你真的很快乐吗？”  
“什么——对不起我不知道你在说什么。”三森晶脸色大变，立刻就要走人，看到她这幅样子，弦太朗更加确定了，轮回的事就和她有关。  
“站住。”  
弦太朗抓住三森晶的手腕，手心露出一个痕迹，他曾见过的，那个前辈给他讲解过。  
是记忆体接口。  
“啊，原来你一直都在陪我轮回吗？”  
三森晶甩开弦太朗的手，在他抓住自己的地方揉了揉，弦太朗的力气太大把她给弄疼了。  
“虽然不知道你为什么会记得每一次轮回，不过只要消灭你就好了。”  
【两个人在这里打了一架，三森晶不敌逃走】  
贤吾听到其他人的消息赶来时，三森晶正好逃走，他看着三森晶逃走的样子，怅然若失；又看了看弦太朗受伤，快步上前查看。  
“弦太朗，没事吧？”  
“没事。”  
弦太朗摇摇头，站起来准备继续去和三森晶战斗，但被贤吾按住训斥。  
“你受伤了给我好好休息。”  
“贤吾你真的好久没这么关心我了。”  
弦太朗笑着说，而贤吾这时才发现自己好像已经很久没见过弦太朗了，甚至连他的脸都记不大清了。  
“弦太朗……”  
“贤吾，谢谢。”  
如果能将你解救，我将不顾代价，哪怕我死去。  
贤吾没拦住弦太朗，只能看着他去追三森晶，他站在原地不知道在想什么。  
所幸三森晶负伤太重没跑太远，弦太朗很快就追到了。  
“就让我来结束这一切吧。”  
弦太朗以为自己会死，于是和黑暗里的贤吾互诉情肠【弦太朗单方面的】  
结果醒来发现自己在医院，贤吾趴在他的旁边睡着了，他拿起手机，6.15。  
贤吾被他的动作惊醒了，看着弦太朗训斥。  
“又把自己弄成这幅样子，一点也不让人省心。”  
说了一句便停下了，他已经知道了一切，轮回的记忆从三森晶流到了他的脑中。  
上次轮回他在死前觉醒了，这才能把重要的线索说给弦太朗让他去解决这次事件。  
“抱歉，我也不想这个样子的，以后绝对不会了。话说三森晶怎么了？”  
“在隔壁，她可比你伤重多了。”  
“是吗？那还真是对不起她了。”  
其实她只是想和你在一起，只是方法不对，但是……  
“弦太朗…”“贤吾……”  
“你先说。”“不不，还是你先说吧。”  
“我们复合吧。”“我们复合吧。”  
两个人相视一笑，床头旁边的花正开得灿烂。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个脑洞，具体什么时候细化遥遥无期……【烟】  
> 只有三森晶受伤的世界达成了【允悲】等等也不算吧，毕竟她为了一己之私【🈯喜欢歌星贤吾】拆散了弦贤【贤吾甩的弦太朗】，不过好在恶人有恶报  
> 还是存档一下吧，毕竟👴🏻忘了可怎么办啊。  
> 弦太朗对不起【大喊】我不是故意的，只是这个剧情真的很有疼痛文学的味……而我又只会写小白文……  
> 话说喜欢一个人就要和他在一起，哪怕轮回同一天也要得到他和爱他就让他幸福……三森晶，你和弦太朗高低立判啊。


End file.
